My Happy Ending
by Liggy-Minaj
Summary: Temari has an over protective brother who thinks he can shield her from the world. All she wants is something exciting to happen in her life. What happens when Shikamaru can offer her just what she's looking for?
1. My Life

**I'm starting to get back into my writing after a small period of writers block where I couldn't come up with any new chapters for any of my fics. Now, I have to take advantage of this moment and write, write like the wind.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Gaara. We could build sand castles together**

Chapter One

The two motorcycles, one black and one orange, took off from the starting line at the drop of the handkerchief, which was being used as a flag, and began their first lap around the designated course. The street racers wasted no time drifting around corners and following the trail of yellow cones that had been laid out for them.

As the bikes continued to pick up speed, it was a constant battle for who would come out on top in this race. The riders eyed each other through the glass of their helmets each time they managed to pass the other. First the black would lead, then the orange, then the black, then the orange…The pattern seemed to seemed to go on forever until, finally, after the final lap, the black bike came out victorious.

The crowd of anxious bystanders, some who had been biting their nails due to bets on this race, erupted into a frenzy of cheers and applause, running over to the driver of the winning vehicle and surrounding him.

One spectator, though, did not find as much amusement in the act of street racing as the others did. The only reason that she was even there now, was because her brother wanted her to be and he would seek her out when he was ready. She kept her spot, leaning against the brick wall of one of the many buildings that lined the street.

All of the buildings on this side of town were abandoned or on their way to being it. That was one of the main reasons that people chose to come here to street race. It was illegal in the city, it was against the law period, but the cops didn't frequent this area, that had come to be known as 'The Slums', that much.

Bystanders waited, still surrounding the driver of the black bike, for him to remove his helmet so that they could get a shot of their hero.

'_How annoying'._If there was one thing that Gaara hated about street racing, it was the flash photography. Though, it had become routine to him now. Just as the people were waiting for, her would remove his helmet, flash one of his trademark smirks, and the sea of cameras and cell phones would go off, capturing that moment in time like it was something new. It was almost as if they were always surprised that he had won and wanted to savor the moment. He was undefeated, meaning that he won every time, and they really needed to get that through their heads.

The girl that was leaning against the wall, Temari, watched as the people took their pictures of her brother after he removed his helmet. The crowd was so thick that you could barely see him. The only way she knew that his helmet was off was because of the spot of red, his hair that she could see in the center of the crowd. The flashes also helped too.

"Aren't you going to go and support your brother?"

Temari looked to see the driver of the orange bike walking towards her. He had his helmet tucked safely under his arm, allowing her to see his spiky blonde hair and azure eyes.

"I'm here aren't I?" she commented, looking him over. He didn't look as disappointed about losing as she thought he should. Though, that might just come with getting used to it.

Naruto and Gaara were best friends, though they were as different as day and night. Where Naruto was friendly and always smiling, Gaara was just downright mean and his smiles most likely meant death for whoever he was smiling at, they were so sadistic. Naruto could pretty much get along with almost anybody and had a lot of other friends. Gaara didn't see the point in getting along with people when they were scared of you. He had followers who weren't dumb enough to defy him.

"You shouldn't be hanging back over here by yourself. You know that Gaara is going to be upset." Naruto said, glancing over to the said person. It looked like the crowd had gotten all the pictures they wanted and were just starting to disperse.

Temari shrugged. "Please. I'm so not worried about him." She smirked up at Naruto. Since he and Gaara were best friends, she had known him since she was little, due to him always hanging around the house.

"You should be worried."

Naruto turned around, surprised to see Gaara standing behind him, his sea green eyes watching looking back and forth between his best friend and his sister. Temari sighed and rolled her eyes, something he did not miss and intended to deal with later. But right now…

Temari felt when Gaara stopped looking at her and noticed for the first time the girl he had tucked under one of his arms. Her hair was black, held in a high ponytail with bangs in the front, and her eyes amber. She was wearing a stupid grin and holding onto him like he was her life line of something. She was wearing a way too short skirt, a red tube top to match its leather counterpart. Her fishnets had tears in them, supposedly some type of style because that was not the first time Temari had seen something like that. And her black boots stopped just below her knee. The heel was impressive at least. It was so thin and sharp that it could probably be used as a weapon if the girl ever got into any trouble. Though, Temari could tell that she was probably used to running in heels.

"And who is she?" she asked, eyes the bimbo that was most likely going to be Gaara's house guest for the night. That also meant that she was going to still be there in the morning too.

Naruto eyed the girl too. He recognized her. She was always at these races, like they were church for her or something. He had also heard the rumors that the girl had slept with more racers than he could count. Apparently she frequented whoever the winners bed was for the night.

"Her names Kari…And don't be rude." Gaara warned his younger sister.

The whore on his arm, Kari, looked over Temari with distaste. "Baby, who is this girl? I thought we were going to your place, not an orphanage."

Temari didn't see how Gaara was going to put up with her tonight. Hell, her voice was annoying enough. Hopefully he would just do her like all the other girls he brings home. Tell her to shut the fuck up and wait for him in his room. Then she wouldn't have to see this one that much. And she hoped to god she wasn't a moaner.

Gaara ignored the comment from the girl, choosing to punish her later. "Let's go you two. It's getting late."

He turned away, expecting Naruto and Temari to follow, as they did. Walking over to one of the abandoned parking lots, they got into Gaara's black 'Hummer'. Temari sat in the front with her brother and Kari, mush to her disliking, was shoved into the back where Naruto was. She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. As Naruto watched the girl, only one thought came to mind._Got I hope Gaara uses protection with this one._

The black car pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the first highway ramp they came to, heading back towards the upscale part of the city, where the 'Sabaku' mansion was. It wasn't too much longer until they were turning off another ramp and pulling through the front gates of the house. Kari marveled at how big it was. Her 'oohs' and 'ahhs' were the first sounds Temari had heard in the last twenty fifteen minutes, seeing as the ride there had been unusually silent.

Everyone got out of the car and entered the mansion, even Naruto since Gaara had recently asked him to move in.

"Man, I'm starving. You up for anything to eat Temari?" Naruto asked, heading straight for the kirchen.

"Sure." Temari said, following his retreating figure into the entrance of the large kitchen.

Gaara watched his sister following his best friend and did the same, needing to talk to her. Her took his arm from around Kari, who pouted, and pointed her towards the staircase. "Last room at the end of the hall." he said, before disappearing too.

"So, what are you up for?" Naruto asked. He was rummaging through the refrigerator while Temari was sitting on one of the stools at the island.

"Doesn't matter. Just as long as it isn't ramen." she added, knowing exactly where his mind would go if given free run over the food preparing.

Gaara came into the kitchen, stopping to lean against the wall near the entrance, his arms folded over his chest and a glare pinning Temari to her spot. She had spotted him as soon as he came into the room and was trying her best not to acknowledge him, though seriously failing. Whenever her brother took up that stance, that usually meant trouble for whoever he was looking at, which happened to be her. She instantly started rewinding her day in her head, looking for the exact spot where she went wrong that day.

Suddenly, her mind stopped._Oh shit._ She knew exactly what this was about now and Gaara was about to flip.

"Oh! Hey, Gaara." Naruto said, closing the refrigerator and noticing his presence for the first time. "You hungry?" he asked, oblivious to the staring contest going on between the Sabaku siblings at the moment.

"No, I don't want food." Gaara said. "But I do want to know why the hell Temari wasn't at school today."

Naruto looked over at the said girl who wished she could be invisible right now. "What are you talking about? I dropped her off myself. She was at school…At least she had better been?" Naruto glared.

Great, now Naruto was mad at her. Looks like she just lost her only possible partner in this fight. So this was how it felt to be 'thrown to the lions'. Temari knew that there was only one way that she could possibly get out of this situation with as little damage as possible, knowing now that her brother was not about to be reasoned with.

"So, what's your excuse?"

She just had to stay quiet and not say anything at all.

Naruto could tell from the set of Temari's jaw that there was no way in hell she was about to say anything right now. He had chosen the easy way out; give them the silent treatment and take the punishment. He groaned. This was just going to upset Gaara even more and he wasn't too happy with her himself.

"Temari, please don't do this. Just answer the question and…"

Gaara cut him off before he could finish trying to reason with her. "No, if Temari wants to play this game then I can play too."

Naruto looked over at his friend who was leveling his younger sister with an even more intense glare. It was the one he usually reserved for people on the street, the one that could kill. Though, Temari had become used to it by now. She swallowed. That still didn't mean that it didn't bother her to be looked at by her brother like that.

"If Temari doesn't want to talk, then she grounded until she's ready to, starting now."

Temari released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Grounded, she could deal with.

"And, you will also be losing all privileges inside this house as well." Gaara added after seeing her state of relief and not satisfied with his punishment.

"WHAT!" Temari exclaimed. "That's not fair. What am I supposed to do here all day then?"

"Perhaps you should freshen up your speaking skills and learn to answer questions that are asked to you, especially by me. But, you can do that after you finish studying to makeup all the classes you missed."

Temari growled, balling her fist at her sides and standing up off the stool. Naruto took a cautious step back, suddenly not as hungry as he was and not wanting to be in the kitchen. Temari stomped over to Gaara and stood directly on front of him. Being younger, she barely came up past his chin.

"You think you're just so goddamned cool, don't you. You can't run my life Gaara. I can do what I want."

"Not while I'm alive!"

The two stared off between each other for what seemed like hours but was only about five minutes. Temari gave in first and stormed off upstairs to her room, her empty stomach forgotten. Gaara watched her retreating form. Why they hell did that girl always insist in trying his patience?

"You two need counseling or something." Naruto said. He was putting a ramen-noodle-cup in the microwave. Might as well eat what he wanted since it didn't look like Temari was coming back down stairs anytime soon.

"We don't need counseling. She needs to learn some respect and discipline."

"So, you sticking around for some eats?" Naruto grabbed another cup, waving it in the air and smiling. He wasn't as upset about what had just happened as Gaara was. Sure, he wanted Temari to be safe. She was like a sister to him. And yes, he was upset about the news h had just received, intending to get to the bottom of it later. But, unlike Gaara, he knew how to talk to Temari and could patch things up with her in heartbeat.

"I'll pass." Gaara turned and left the kitchen, leaving Naruto and heading straight for his room. Right now, he really needed to relieve some pent up stress and Kari was just the outlet he needed. He smirked. If that bitch was expecting him to 'make love' to her or just have sex with her, she was about to be in for a surprise. Gaara didn't make love or have sex with females that he just deemed as a common whore. They were only good to suck his dick and he fucked them.

Gaara entered his room and found Kari already sitting on his bed and looking around at the room. She had that 'this could all be mine' glint in her eye. Gold digger, he thought, closing the door behind him. He didn't bother to lock them. Naruto and Temari already knew what he would be doing for the rest of the night, or until he got tired of the girl, after getting what he wanted, and kicked her out.

Kari looked up when she heard the door close and noticed Gaara in the room and put on her best seductive smile. "I thought you had forgotten about me." She purred.

All he did was walk right pass her and into his private bathroom thinking about how much a shower would relax him right now. "Be undressed when I come back out." He said in a harsh tone to Kari.

Temari, who had retreated to her room, was lying across her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She released a heavy sigh and then rolled over onto her side and stared at the picture in the fame on her night stand. It was her mother. She couldn't help but think about how much she missed the woman. If her mother were still alive, then Gaara wouldn't have to take care of her.

"I wish you were here." She whispered into the darkness.

Hell, she wished anyone was here right now. Her life was so boring. Why couldn't something exciting happen to her? Probably because Gaara wouldn't let it. He was so goddamned over protective.

_I just wish for one time, that something exciting could happen to me._

**It always feels good to be able to get through a first chapter because it's always the beginning of something better. Anyway, this story just came to me. Really. I didn't plan it out or anything. I was bored and messing around on my laptop and my fingers just started typing and when I stopped to really look at the screen, I had this. Cool, huh?...So I'm going to run with this and see what I can do.**

**Please drop me a review. I really want some support for this fic.**


	2. Enter Nara and a new Problem

**I think I'm starting to like this fic. I already have a bunch of chapters planned out for it, but I'm not sure how long it's going to turn out to be. So I want everyone to review as much as possible for this and lend me your support. Much appreciated!**

**And if anyone was wondering where Kankuro is, he's out of town right now. He actually lives in another city. I haven't got to the part where I tell that just yet, bit I thought I'd save you some guessing time and just let you know. I haven't fully decided if I'm going to put him in the fic yet so we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Temari is so cool. We could fly kites together.**

Chapter Two

Temari was already down stairs and eating breakfast when Naruto walked into the kitchen. 'Morning', he waved to her as he passed and went straight for the fridge. She watched as he opened the door and pulled out a carton of orange juice, eyeing the contents to see how much was left before he just decided to unscrew the top and drink the rest down. Good thing she got up early enough to get her cup.

Naruto closed the door and tossed the, now empty, jug in the trash, wiping his moth on the back of his hand with a contented sigh.

"Do you need me to drop you off at school?" he asked Temari, taking a seat across from her at the island. "Or, do you even plan on going to school?"

Temari groaned and rolled her eyes. How did she know this was coming? "I'm not sure. Are you going to tail me all day to make sure that I go?"

'Depends. Are you going to give me your word that you won't skip any more?"

She smiled. "No. But, I can give you my word that I won't skip today."

"Fair enough."

Naruto stood back up. "I have to go and get ready for classes. You should go get ready too." He said and left the kitchen, after eyeing the clothes that she had on. They were the same clothes from yesterday. He figured that she had just been too upset last nigh to change.

'Speaking of last night' he thought with a knowing smirk, passing a figure on the stairs as he was making his way back up them.

Temari looked up when she heard someone else enter the kitchen and didn't bother to hide the groan. Damn, she should have left the room when Naruto did. Kari, clad only in, what Temari recognized, as one of her brothers T-shirts appeared in the entrance way. Her eyes scanned the room with an approving nod. Even the kitchen in this house was big. She could get used to this. She stopped when she noticed Temari sitting at the island.

"Hello there. Your name's Temari, right?" she said, plastering a fake smile on her face. "You're Gaara's sister."

"How perceptive." Temari muttered.

This broad was just like all the others. After spending one night with her brother, they all wanted to stick around and become his baby-mama and mooch off of his money. Most of them were smart enough to see how protective he was of his little sister and would try to make nice with her in an attempt to get to him. And Kari was no different. Though, Temari had to admit, she was a lot bolder than the others. Not only had she insulted her in front of Gaara, but she had also left his room without him knowing, something she was sure Gaara would deal with when he woke up.

"You're in high school, right? It must be fun."

Her unnecessary small talk was annoying. "I have to go and get ready for school. Perhaps, you should go back to my brother's bed." Temari snapped and dropped her bowl off in the sink before leaving the room and a very pissed looking Kari behind.

"Little brat."

Temari ignored the comment. The bitch wasn't worth her time. All she wanted to do was just go and get ready for school. Making her way upstairs, she turned, heading for her room when she noticed Gaara in the hallway at her door.

"Looking for something?"

He looked up too see her coming his way and eyed her attire. "Why aren't you ready for school?"

"I was about to do that now, unless you have a problem." She said and stopped outside her door, turning to glare at him and leaning against the frame. "You might want to worry about your pussy instead of me. I've heard that people like her tend to get the munchies and I left it alone in the kitchen." She snapped.

"Watch your mouth." Gaara warned. "How are you getting to school?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? But, if you must, Naruto said he'd drop me off."

Gaara nodded, obviously satisfied with her answer and left her to get ready. Temari had just opened her door and was about to step in when her brother's voice caught her attention and stopped her.

"I'm picking you up after school, so you had better be there Temari. Don't ever make me have to look for you. Ever!"

Temari swallowed at the warning and tone of his voice. She knew when her brother was serious and that was definitely one of those 'don't defy me' warnings.

"Understood." she muttered, barely above a whisper, before walking into her room and closing the door behinds her. She released a breath when she heard her brother continue his way down the hall.

Pushing what just happened to the back of her mind, she proceeded to get ready for school, walking over to her closet to see what she would wear. Opening the double doors that lead into her walk-in closet, she scanned the rows of clothes, eyeing each garment and a possible counterpart for it. After about ten minutes, which was record timing for her, she picked out a pair of ripped, fitted jeans and a off the shoulder black shirt that had silver wings on the back. Her shoes were a pair of black and white converse.

Temari grabbed her backpack and headed back downstairs to meet Naruto at the door. He looked up when he saw her coming his way and smiled.

"Just in time." he commented, looking at his watch. "You might actually be on time for class today."

Temari laughed and playfully pushed him, opening the front door to leave out. "I won't be if you down bring your slow ass on." she joked.

"Right." Naruto said and followed her out the door, closing it behind him.

Gaara was in the kitchen when he heard the door open and looked around the corner just in time to see it close behind Naruto, with Temari in front of him.

'_I should keep an eye on that'_

Gaara never had a problem trusting Naruto, but when it came to Temari, of course he was a little skeptical, although not much. He was protective of his sister and he knew that. Sure, he went a little overboard sometimes, but that was what it took to deal with Temari. And if there was one thing he would keep away from her at all cost, it was boys. Temari was only fifteen and, in his opinion, too young for a boyfriend.

Of course he didn't think that was what was going on with Naruto and Temari, but the two had been growing closer since Naruto moved in and he knew that his friend would never be as strict with the girl as he was. If anything, Temari could possibly use Naruto to get away with a lot of things and, knowing Naruto, he would take pity on her and help her too.

"Kami! Someone must have finally got caught by her brother!"

Temari groaned when she entered her first hour, English, class and saw that all of her friends were already in their seats. Thanks to Naruto's driving, not only had she been on time, but she had been early as well. At first, she was kind of thankful for it because she would be able to just go to class and avoid running into people in the halls. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

'_What the hell is this, national be early for class day.'_ Temari knew she was always late, but even out of her group of friends, she was the one that was always early.

"What the hell are all of you doing here? Looks like someone else's parents finally caught on too." She said, walking to the back of the, otherwise, empty classroom to take her seat.

The girl se sat next to just smiled. "Yeah, but my moms a kitten compared to Gaara." Sakura said. She had pink hair with emerald eyes and was wearing a black skirt with a red, fitted T. Her black boots stopped only above her ankles.

"She's right. My dad tripped, but I bet it wasn't as bad as what you got." Ino, the girl sitting on the other side of Temari, said. She had cerulean eyes with long, blonde hair that she kept in a high ponytail. She was wearing a purple jacket over a white tank-top and a matching skirt to the jacket. Her shoes were white with purple strings.

"Actually, Gaara didn't trip out too much, surprisingly. I'm grounded for…an undisclosed amount of time…and he's going to start picking me up after school."

"Wow. How nice of Gaara. Maybe he's going soft." Sakura said.

"Or he's finally seeing that you're growing up." Ino added.

"Or he was too busy trying to go to his room to fuck his bitch that he didn't really care." Temari sighed.

Sakura and Ino nodded. "That's it."

Sakura, Ino, and Temari had been best friends since the beginning of middle school. They were the only real friends that she had because they were the only ones that weren't scared off by Gaara. Her brother had made a habit of meeting all of her friends and interviewing them. He justified his actions by saying, "If the don't want to be your friend after meeting me, then that just means that they were up to something and knew that they couldn't get away with it."

Luckily, Sakura and Ino had found the whole thing amusing and laughed it off. Though, they could have saved the laughing until after the interview instead of right in Gaara's face. He had been upset about it, but concluded that they were acceptable for his younger sister to hang with. Oddly enough, no boy was ever deemed acceptable, even the ones that did laugh. They got kicked out or just got their ass kicked.

"So, since you're grounded, does that mean that we're going to have to pull a rescue mission for the concert this weekend?" Sakura asked. She, Ino and Temari had been planning to go to the 'Tokio Hotel' concert for months and Gaara was not about to get in the way of that.

"I'm not sure. He might let this blow over pretty easily, but we'll have to see."

"Just ask him first." Ino said. "I don't want to have to risk my life if it's unnecessary.' If they got caught, there would be no hearing the end of this. And she knew from experience.

Last time, they had snuck Temari out for a house party that was on a school night. Before the party could even get started, Gaara, Naruto, and Temari's other brother, Kankuro busted their way into the place. They had three things working against them that night. One, Temari was out past curfew. Two, the part had alcohol and they were under aged. And three, there were boys there. And every boy that was in that house left, wishing they had never came by the time they were done with them.

"I'll try, but there is definitely no promises." Temari said.

By this time, the other students had started to come into the classroom now. It was almost full, save for a few empty seats. The teacher came into the room not long after. He was a tall, man with silver hair that stuck up at an odd angle.

'_Damn, even Kakashi-san is on time today. I must have missed the memo'_ Temari couldn't help but notice.

The man took his spot at the front of the class. "I need all of you to listen up. We have a new student that will be joining us today."

He motioned to the door to the room, giving an 'ok' signal for someone that was on the other side.

All of the students watched as the door opened and a boy they had never seen before walked in. He had dark hair that was held in a spiky ponytail on the top of his head, making him look kind of like a pineapple, and he looked…bored. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, black sneakers, and a plain black T.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Kakashi said.

"Fine." The boy stooped directly in the front of the class and faced all of them.

"My name is…Shikamaru Nara."

**Ok, I want to take this time to clear up some things for you. I'm not sure if I would have ben able to get all of this said in the fic, so Im going to let you in on a few things.**

**Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro are in college. (So are any other people I choose to associate with them.) Temari (I know Gaara is usually older but I wanted it this way) is only in high school and same goes for all of her friends/associates.**

**Instead of being the oldest, Temari is the youngest. Their mom died (I'm still coming up with the cause) and their dad ran off (won't ever be seen in the fic). Gaara was the oldest and was given custody of his younger sister Temari (Kankuro was too irresponsible).**

**I know everyone is a little ooc, but please don't focus too much on that. I will try to keep all characters within a limit of their usual personalities.**

**Please remember to drop me a review before continuing on.**

**Cya**


	3. The Night Off

**Yay, I'm on the third chapter. This is good. I'm kind of surprised that I'm writing this from the top of my head as it comes. That's right, nothing is planned. I don't even know what's going to be in the next chapters. It's all going to be a surprise for me too. So keep reading and reviewing and we can find out together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters affiliated with the show.**

Chapter Three

Naruto leaned back in his chair, balancing his pencil between his nose and lips and staring up at the ceiling. At t the head of his History class, the professor was in the middle of a lecture. Naruto wasn't paying that much attention, so he wasn't sure what the lecture was about. Something about the history of the city, school, or somewhere along those lines. Oh well, whatever he was saying wasn't particularly important to Naruto anyway. He would just cheat off Gaara's notes at home to know enough to pass the test…Speaking of…

"Psst, Gaara." Naruto whispered over to the red haired boy that was sitting right beside him.

Gaara's head was resting on his hand with his elbow on the desk and a bored expression on hi face. Without turning his head, he let his eyes roam vet to the blonde beside him.

"What?"

"Are you going to race tonight?"

"What are you talking about? It's only weekends."

Naruto pulled a note out of his notebook and slipped it to Gaara when the instructor had his back turned. He took it and looked over the sheet of paper, deciphering the messy handwriting on it.

"Kiba tipped me off. There's a special race tonight that everyone's excited about. Plus, there's supposed to be some new guy in town racing." Naruto said.

Gaara just handed the paper back to him. "No. There's no one to watch Temari." He took his head off his hands and leaned back much like Naruto was doing, only his arms were now folded over his chest.

"Besides, she's grounded. I'm not taking her to the slums."

Naruto groaned and slapped his forehead. "Tell me you're joking. You can't miss this. Just bring her with us like we always do."

"Not on a school night."

He frowned, eyeing his friend. He knew Gaara meant well when it came to his sister, but this overprotective thing he had going on was not about to mess up tonight. They were the top two racers in the city and it was important that they kept tracked of any new competition that may arise.

"What if you let her off the hook for one night? Tell Ino and Sakura to stay with her and er can go peep the new guy. We'll come right back."

Gaara considered this for a moment. Though, he was not too fond of his sister's friends, they were the only people that he had come to know well enough to trust around her, previous incidents aside of course. He looked over at the spiky headed boy, biting his nails waiting for an answer.

"Fine."

"YES!"

The class turned around and looked at Naruto at his outburst. The instructor gave a reprimanding shake of his head while everyone else giggled. He sank back into his seat, muttering a quick 'sorry'.

Gaara just shook his head and pulled out is cell phone under his desk. He typed a text message to Temari before putting it away.

Temari and her friends were sitting at their favorite lunch table, the one outside under the tree, when Temari's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out her pink Behold touch screen and saw that she had a message from Gaara. Tapping the 'read' button on the screen, she read what her brother sent to her.

Sakura and Ino were watching the array of emotions crossing their friends face.

"Yo, Mari," Ino said to get the girls attention, using her nickname, "what's up?"

"Gaara just text me."

"How cute. Sibling love." Sakura teased.

Temari frowned at her. "Please…Listen to what he said…_You're not grounded. One night only. Saku and Ino can spend the night._"

The other two girls stared at her. "Is he serious?" Ino asked.

"Where did this change of heart come from?" Sakura asked.

"Not sure. Strange." Temari answered.

With a shrug, he three o them were about to gather their things and head back to class before the bell rung, but was sopped when one of the secretary from the office walked over to them.

"Hello girls." the dark haired lady said with a warm smile to the group.

All of the girls smiled back and there was a resounding, 'hello Shizune-san' around the area.

The woman nodded and then focused her attention on Temari. "The principal needs to see you in the office right away."

Temari looked around and pointed at herself. "Me?" Shizune nodded. She couldn't think of anything that she had done wrong…today.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"Great."

Shizune left, leaving three confused girls behind. Sakura and Ino looked over at their friend.

"What do you think that was about?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, what did you do this time?" Sakura asked, looking over at her friend.

Temari just shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing. I can't think of anything that she could possibly want."

Temari told Ino and Sakura that she would meet them in class with details and left, heading for the principals office. When she entered the office, Shizune was sitting in her desk outside of the principal's office. She looked up when she heard Temari enter.

She smiled. "There you are. You can go right on in." she said and motioned towards the door.

Temari entered the office to see the principal sitting behind her desk. The principal was a woman that looked about middle aged and had long blond hair kept in two ponytails down her back. She always wore a gray, form fitting jacket that accented her rather large…assets. Her name was Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up when she saw Temari enter and ushered her into one of the chairs that were positioned in front of her desk. Temari took the seat.

"How have you been Temari? I must say, it's good to see you at school for once." She said, smiling.

'_So that's what this is about.'_ Temari just plastered on her best fake smile. "I know. This place has really changed in the past few weeks." She said.

'Hn' Tsunade leaned back in her chair and regarded the girl. "You know that your record is less than acceptable for this school and you may have to do summer school to make up the classes you missed, right?"

Temari had to contain herself from jumping out of her chair. "I can't do summer school." She complained and rested her head in the palm of her hands, leaning over in the chair. _Gaara is going to kill me._

"Calm down. There's a way to fix this."

Temari looked back up, hope evident in her face. Tsunade smiled. This was just exactly what she wanted to see.

She tapped the intercom I her desk. "You can send him in now." she said into the speaker.

Shizune's muffled voice could be heard replying with an, 'right away ma'am.'

"What's the deal?" Temari asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I need you to do a favor for me, that's all. Complete this task and those days become excused and are wiped from your record." Tsunade said, making it all sound so simple.

"But, what's the task?"

As soon as Temari asked her question, the door to Tsunade's office opened and a boy stepped in. He had his hands in his pockets and looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Temari recognized him as the new kid from her home room…Shikamaru, right?

"Good afternoon Shikamaru." Tsunade said, motioning to the chair next to Temari. "Please, have a seat."

Shikamaru muttered a, 'thanks' as he did as instructed. Temari stared at him for a moment before returning her gaze to Tsunade, who was now smiling.

"Temari, I want you to be Shikamaru's guide for the rest of the week. Help him meet people and get used to the school."

Temari scoffed. "You can't be serious. I…"

"I already know my way around the building. I don't need her to guide me." Shikamaru said, cutting her off.

Temari glared at him. Who the hell did he think he was, saying that he didn't need her to guide him. What, did he think he was too good for her?

"Like I was saying," she started, glancing towards the boy next to her, "I don't want to be his guide. Besides, isn't that the job for model students. I'm not exactly the influence you want to introduce him to."

"Oh no, you're exactly the influence he needs." Tsunade said, spinning sideways in her chair. "Besides, everyone from the student council is at a conference right now. They won't be back for another week."

"Well, what about a teacher? I'm sure that Kakashi will handle it. It's not like he does anything but reads during classes all day." Temari said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Shikamaru finally said. "It's nothing personal, but I'm good by myself. A guide would just be troublesome."

"I'm not troublesome!" Temari snapped.

"I wasn't referring that directly to you." Shikamaru said back.

"Then who were you referring that to? Hmm?"

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, bringing both kids attentions back to her. "Listen! It's already decided. For the rest of the week, you two will stick close to each other and I don't want anymore complaints. You're dismissed!"

Both students, far from satisfied with the results of what had transpired here, got up and left the room. Outside of the office, Temari stopped to glare at Shikamaru.

"Look buddy, I don't want you getting on my nerves or anything. Just be quiet, stick close, and then tell Tsunade that I did a good job when we're done. Got it!"

Shikamaru put his hand over the fist that Temari had in his face and moved it away. "I don't know who you think you are, but try that with someone else. Not me. Now move." He said and pushed past her, moving down the hall.

Temari stared after him, somewhat shocked. No one talked to her like that. Hell, no one was dumb enough to talk to her like that. Everybody in the city knew who her brother was and knew better than to fuck with her. What made him think that he was so different? Though, she had to admit, begrudgingly, that if he had those kinds of balls, this week might just turn out to be somewhat interesting.

Temari rushed to catch up with the retreating figure of the boy, stopping to walk beside him. "You know, you shouldn't talk to me like that."

"And why not?" he didn't even bother to look at her when he talked which annoyed Temari to no end.

"Because, my brother is.."

"Gaara. Yeah, I've heard about him."

"So you know his reputation then. You should be nicer to me."

Shikamaru stopped walking and glared down at the girl beside him. "Look, I don't care who you are, or about your brother for that matter. None of you intimidate me, so beat it."

He walked off, leaving Temari frozen to her spot. He knew who her brother was and he still treated her like that. Did this guy have a death wish or something? Fine! If that's how he wanted to be, then two could play at that game. She would show that asshole that just as mean as he could be, she could be worse.

'_Hope you put out as much as your moth does Shikamaru.'_

Gaara was already sitting outside of Temari's school in his black hummer, waiting for his sister and her friends. He warily noticed all of the boys ogling his car and the girls ogling him. He smirked. What he wouldn't give to be back in high school. He, Naruto, Kankuro and Kiba had run the school. No one was dumb enough to ever try and bother them.

Hell, their names should have been added to the door-tag outside of Tsunade's office, they were in there so much. He kind of started to wonder of he could really get made at Temari so much for getting in trouble. She was just keeping the tradition alive.

Gaara shook the thought from his mind. He and his sister had two very different things counting against them. While Gaara had been a problem student, he did maintain his grades and stayed in school. Temari was just skimming by on the skin of her teeth in all of her classes and she skipped school, something he did not approve of. Because, if Temari was skipping school, that meant that there was eight hours in each day that he did not know where she was and that was unacceptable.

After about five more minutes of waiting, Temari, flanked by Sakura and Ino, climbed into the car. Temari sat in the front seat while the other two girls got in the back.

"Hey Gaara." they both said. He nodded his acknowledgments.

"So,," Temari began, after fastening her seatbelt, "what are you doing tonight that brought on the change of heart?"

He never took his eyes off the road as he pulled out of the schools parking lot. "Me and Naruto have to go check out some new racer that just showed up and I wasn't about to leave you alone. It's only for tonight though." he reminded her, letting her know that she hadn't gotten out of her punishment so easily.

"I know. I know." Temari muttered.

Afterwards, the car lapsed into a state of silence, one that was soon broken by Sakura. "So, Gaara, how has the racing been going? You still number one?" she asked, trying to relieve some of the tension in the car.

"He looked towards the pinkette in his rearview mirror. "Of course." Was his simple, flat reply.

Sakura sighed. She really didn't know why she tried sometimes. Ino nudged her shoulder and gave her a mischievous smirk.

"So, Gaara, how's college treating ya?" she asked.

"Good." Was his, once again, flat reply.

"That's nice. It must be tough trying to balance that and racing, huh?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They don't get in the way of each other."

"I see…What about your love life?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"You got a girlfriend?"

"No?"

"Why?"

"I don't want one."

"How come?"

Gaara was starting to get irritated. Sakura and Temari were trying their hardest to burst out laughing and ruin Ino's façade. She just kept the same smile on her face throughout the whole ordeal.

"Are you aware that you talk too much?" Gaara asked?

"No. I barely talk at all. I don't see what you mean."

"You don't think you talk that much? Are you serious? It's a wonder they haven't kicked you out of school yet or your parents haven't disowned you because of your mouth."

"…"

"Ino…"

"…"

"…Ino…"

"…"

"…INO…"

"Hmm?...You say something?...Man Gaara, you sure do talk a lot."

At that point, Sakura and Temari finally couldn't hold it in anymore and broke out laughing at Gaara's expense. They spent the rest of the ride, sneaking glances at the annoyed red head and giggling, only stopping when he glared at them, but that silence never lasted long.

"I want you three, if possible, to please be, if you know what it is, on your best behavior. Basically, for one night, let hell freeze over."

Naruto was talking to the group of three girls that were lounging on the sofa in front of him. Neither one of them seemed too interested in what he was saying, he could tell. Probably because they didn't take him too seriously. They all knew that the only reason he was even giving the behave-while-we're-gone-speech was because he didn't want Gaara to do it…No one wanted Gaara to do it. They didn't want to have to listen to him and Naruto wanted to leave before sunset…the next day.

"You don't have anything to worry about. It's not like Armageddon's going to break out when you two leave." Temari said, leaning with her head in one hand and the remote in the other.

"No, but the apocalypse might." Naruto muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"What!"

Sakura took this time to intervene. "You won't have to worry about a thing. All we're going to do is watch TV and eat you out of house and home." she said with a sweet smile...Too sweet.

"Look," Naruto put his hands on his hips and gave his best stern expression. Man, he was not good at the whole discipline thing, the girls noted. "If any of you mess up, Gaara's going to be pissed and that's something"-he looked at Temari-"none of us want. So, just chill for tonight, ok?"

All the girls looked between each other as if considering what he was asking of them. None of them had anything planned for the night anyway. They were serious when they said that they were going to just watch TV and eat, but why make it so easy for the boy?

"Conditions." Ino spoke up.

"Are?" Naruto asked.

"You have to convince Gaara to let Temari come to the Tokio Hotel concert with us this weekend."

The two stared at each other. "I can't guarantee that. I can try."

"Not so fast, Naruto-chan" Sakura said, now standing and wagging her finger at him. She stopped to place her hands on her hips and smirked. "There's two sides to this deal, because if you can't convince Gaara to let her go, them you have to help us sneak her out."

He looked at the rosette haired girl like she had just grown a second head or something. "Are you out of your fucking mind? I don't want to get in the middle of that."

"It's take it or leave it." Ino stated with finality.

Naruto thought for a second. Sure, Gaara was pretty strict when it came to Temari, but maybe he could convince him to let her off the hook for one night. Hell, he had convinced him to do it tonight, so why not press his luck. Then again, his high school principal was always telling him that gambling just wasn't his thing and that woman should know as much as she did it.

He looked at the three girls that were all staring at him now, awaiting his answer. He sighed. "Fine. But if even one thing goes wrong tonight, then the deals off. And…" he looked at Temari with a smug look, "I'll tell Gaara to extend your punishment."

"What the fuck! That's not…mmmfff"

Temari had been cut off when Sakura and Ino grabbed her, covering the girls mouth to keep her outburst from ruining anything. They both looked up at Naruto with smiles. "Deal." they agreed, ignoring the protest of their friend.

Naruto smiled. "Good." He turned to walk out of the room when he heard Gaara coming down the stairs, hoping to head him off before he could try to talk to the girls and waste any of their time. "Remember, best behavior." He whispered over his shoulder to the two girls that nodded and the one that just pouted and looked away.

When Gaara got to the bottom of the stairs, Naruto was already at the door and handing him his jacket, grinning.

"You ready to go check out this new kid?" He was wearing his usual orange and black jumpsuit and looking more excited than he should be about this trip. It actually made Gaara wonder.

(AN/ Everyone in this fic will have changes to their wardrobe, even if it is not detailed each time. They don't wear the same thing day in and day out like on the anime)

"Where are Temari and the others?" he asked, looking around for his younger sister who was usually there to see them off.

"She's watching TV with her friends. Let's go." Naruto urged.

"I want to talk to them first."

"I already gave the 'be good' talk. It's handled."

"And you think they're going to take you seriously?" Gaara gave him a disbelieving look.

"Of course they are." Naruto said._After what I had to bargain with them with, they better._ "Besides, Temari needs some freedom in her life. Trust her a little and give her a chance to prove herself to you. She's a good kid." he added. If he softened up Gaara now, maybe convincing him to let Temari out on the weekend would be a little easier.

Gaara considered this. In his opinion, why should he trust her to stay at home alone when he couldn't even trust her to go to school? But, as hard as it is to believe, Naruto had a point, kind of. He did need to start being a little more lenient with his sister, a very little.

"I want to talk to her myself, first."

Naruto sighed and slapped his forehead. "TEMARI!" He was so close. Almost out the door, but just couldn't quite make it.

The said girl came walking into the entrance way and leaned against the wall, her arms folded over her chest and looking back and forth between the two males.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"I don't know. Gaara wanted to talk to you." Naruto said. He opened the door and walked out. "I'll be in the car."

Now alone with her brother, Temari looked at him. "I was doing something, you know?" she said, glaring.

_So, she's still mad that I grounded her. I thought she would at least let up since I let her friends stay over._"I don't want any fuckups from you tonight. The only reason that I'm doing this is because it's important and Kankuro isn't in town to watch you." He said.

Temari blew out a breath and rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I am just such a terrible person that I have to hear this twice in one night. How about next time, we save the talks and you just hire the FBI."

Sakura and Ino were on the other side of the wall, eavesdropping on the whole conversation. They were mentally screaming for Temari to shut up before she ruined everything.

Gaara took a breath. He wasn't about to be pulled into an argument with his sister, not now. "Just take care while we're gone." He concluded walking towards the door. He stopped, passing Temari, and took a wad of cask from his pocket, handing it to the girl.

Temari looked at the money questioningly. "What's this?"

"Money. Order some food for you and your friends. I would prefer the kitchen to still be intact when I return."

Temari smiled. For the first time ever, she couldn't argue with him on that. The first time that Gaara had allowed the three of them, especially Ino (what the hell was he thinking), to cook in his kitchen, the results had been disastrous. The fire dept couldn't even understand how things had gone so wrong while making a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Thanks Gaara. And you don't have to worry. We'll take care of everything." Temari said, loosing her earlier attitude towards the boy.

Gaara, almost, smiled. "I'll try to pretend I don't."

Sakura and Ino came into view after he walked out the door and Temari locked it behind him.

Aww, there are times when I can almost accept the fact that you two are brother and sister." Sakura smiled.

Ino laughed. "Yeah, but I bet those moments don't last too long."

"Whatever." Temari sighed. She would never admit to her friends that there were times when she adored her brother. Of course, those times were more frequent when she was younger and he was helping her learn to walk, but there were still traces of it here and there. Though, nothing too solid.

"Look, I don't know about you guys, but I'm about to order some pizza." Temari said and pulled out her cell, ready for a change of topic.

And just like that, it worked. "I want extra cheese on mine." Ino yelled.

"Yum , pepperoni!" Sakura cheered.

**LOL. I just had to add that car part to the fic. Poor Gaara. Didn't stand a chance against Ino….Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying this so far. I am. And I want EVERYONE to drop me a review. Reviews inspire me to keep writing and the more inspired I am, the faster I update and the more you get to read. See, everybody wins!**

**Cya**


	4. Special Delivery

**I love that everyone is enjoying my fic so much. And I am also proud of myself for how the fic is coming along so greatly. It's hard to think that I started this whole thing on a whim with no plot in mind, huh? It's coming along better than the fics that I do plan out.**

…**Anyway, I want everyone to keep reviewing. Your reviews inspire me and give me the energy to keep going. So keep my fuel alive and keep this fic going by taking the time to leave some comments/opinions/helpful criticism.**

**Disclaimer: If Gaara were my brother, we would bump heads so much, we'd have concussions.**

Chapter Four

"Hey, we just got an order for two pizza pies to the Sabaku residence. Who's going to take it?" the owner of the pizzeria, Mr. Akamichi, asked, coming from the backroom with the boxes already in hand.

His son, Choiji was sitting behind the counter, snaking on a half empty bag of chips and browsing on his laptop. "I'm manning the register. Can't do it." He commented and shoved another chip into his mouth.

Mr. Akamichi's brow twitched as he swept the room and noticed that there were no customers anyway. "Then, where is the new boy?" he asked.

Choiji, never taking I eyes from the screen, pointed towards a empty table where the new employee was lounging and also, browsing on his own laptop.

"What the hell do I pay the two of you for? You never do any work." Mr. Akamichi said.

Choiji just shrugged. "I'm family and he's like family. Why not pay us?"

"And foe the record, I just started working here and haven't even gotten paid yet." the other boy in the room chimed in.

"Well then, make this delivery and you can get your check when you get back." Mr. Akamichi said, setting the pizzas down and going back into the kitchen.

Choiji looked over at his friend. "Are you going to be able to make this delivery and still do what you have to tonight?"

"Yeah." the boy answered. "I'll just clock out and take them with me."

He stood up, packing his laptop up and throwing on his jacket. "What's the address?"

Choiji scribbled it on piece of paper and handed it to him. "You should memorize that too. That address orders from her at least once a week if not more."

He took the paper, looking at the address and then shoving it in his back pocket, before grabbing the two boxes and heading for the door. "I'll call you tonight." He waved over his shoulder to Choiji.

"See ya!" Choiji waved back.

Gaara pulled his truck into the parking spot that had been saved for him and then got out, followed by Naruto. They both took a bored look at the crowd that was already starting to form, all of them hoping to get a glance at the rumored 'new guy' that would be racing tonight.

"Oi! Naruto, Gaara!"

The two looked to see a man with messy brown hair and two triangular tattoos on his face. He was making his way through the crowd and waving at them, followed by a younger looking girl with dark hair and light colored eyes.

"Yo, Kiba!" Naruto yelled back waving.

Kiba came up and stopped in front of his two best friends. He was grinning. "Just couldn't resist the temptation of checking out the new competition, huh?"

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I couldn't resist." He pointed towards Gaara. "He's only here because of me."

The red head finally took that time to speak. "I'm not as concerned as you are with this 'new guy'. He's not a threat to me."

"Careful Gaara. Don't let that cocky attitude get you beat. I've heard that this guy is worth the time. He's got a good track record." Kiba said.

"Do you know his name?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. No one does. He never takes off his helmet when he races. They call him 'Tendril', but that's only because of the design of his bike."

For the first time, Naruto noticed the girl that was standing so closely to Kiba. She had on a pair of jeans and a white hoodie with violet flower petals dancing up from the bottom.

"Hey, who's the girl?" He pointed at her over her over his shoulder. A tinge of red swept across her face and she tried to burry herself even further behind Kiba.

"Oh." Kiba had almost forgotten that she was even with him. "This is Hinata. She's my younger cousin. Her parents went away for work, so she's going to be spending the rest of the school year with me."

Kiba moved and pushed Hinata forward. The poor girl looked like she was going to pass out. Naruto smiled at her. He had to admit, she was cute, if not downright adorable. Though, he would never say that out loud.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Hinata." He bowed. Gaara just nodded his acknowledgement.

Gaara did observe the girl though. He noticed that she looked to be about Temari's age, probably meaning that the two would be attending the same school.

Hinata smiled back at Naruto. "N-Nice to meet y-you two…N-Naruto-san." she said and ended with her own bow.

"Woah, woah, woah…No need to be so formal. Just Naruto, ok?"

"Ok…Naruto."

Kiba looked at the exchange between the two and smiled. "I was hoping that one of you two would hit it off with Hinata pretty quickly."

Naruto and Gaara both looked at him. From what they knew, Kiba was very protective of the females in his family. Hell, he had thrown a fit when Naruto asked his mom if she would make him something to eat one time. Sure, they were only three years old and didn't know anything about cooking, plus none of them were allowed to touch anything in a kitchen without supervision, but it still hadn't mattered to him.

"There's no way in hell I would try anyone but the two of you to watch her during the race. I'm not going to be able to pay attention to her then." Kiba said almost like he was reading their minds.

Naruto's face finally registered some understanding. "Sure, I'll watch her. We'll have fun hanging out together, right Hinata?" Naruto smiled at the girl.

She looked down, finding her purple converse to be a little bit more interesting at the moment, and blushed even deeper. "Ok." Was her soft reply, causing Naruto's grim to widen.

"Thanks man." Kiba said, releasing his cousin to the trusted blonde. "Me and Gaara are going to check out the race. Can you keep her in the background, you know, away from all the action?"

Naruto nodded, not even caring that he might not be able to see the race anymore. He was too focused on the shy girl in front of him and was only thinking one thing.

'_I wonder how protective of her Kiba is?'_

Ding Dong!...Ding Dong!...Ding Dong!...Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding Dong!

"WHAT THE FUCK! Can you not ring the doorbell like you've never heard one before!" Temari yelled and pulled the front door open, letting it slam against the wall. She groaned when it bounced back a little, and she saw the knob-sized whole it had left.

"Now that wasn't very smart now was it?" the person who _had_ been standing on the outside of the door said.

Temari frowned and looked up to see the boy that had just caused her to break the wall and had invited himself into her house. She stopped and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

There, leaning against the inside of the doorframe and smirking, was Shikamaru Nara. Her eyes roamed over the boy's attire, which was different from what he had worn at school. Now, he was sporting a pair of loose dark jeans, a black button-up, though the shirt was only half buttoned and showed his chest, and he had on a black leather jacket with fur on the inside. She also noticed the pizza's at his feet.

Pizza's…Temari looked away, hoping that she could hide her blush, and folded her arms over her chest. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't I get enough of you at school?"

"I guess not. You're the one that called me here." Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly.

That got Temari to regain some of her composure. She glared at him head on. "I don't know what kind of sick fuck you are, but I didn't call you…How did you even get my address?"

Shikamaru pushed off the wall and stood up, placing his hands in his pocket. "You're not that bright are you?" He motioned to the pizza's he had set on the floor and picked them back up. "If you couldn't tell, I'm the delivery boy."

Temari scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "What the hell? So now, every time I get hungry, I'm going to have to deal with you?"

"Exciting isn't it?" Shikamaru smirked, sarcasm lacing his words.

"No. It makes me think that starving form time to time won't be so bad." Temari retorted, not amused.

Sakura and Ino had been waiting for Temari to come back in with the pizza so that they could finish the movie, until they heard all the drama coming from the entrance. They both looked at each other and crept over to peek around the corner, noticing Temari facing off with some boy that had a pineapple shaped head.

Ino stared hard, knowing that she had seen that boy somewhere before. "Sakura, doesn't he look really familiar?" she whispered.

Sakura looked at him more closely now too. "Yeah. Isn't that the new kid at school?...Shikamaru, right?"

Ino looked at him again. "You're right. It is…I never noticed how sexy he looked before." she commented, noticing his street appearance.

Shikamaru and Temari were still staring at each other. Temari was trying hard to keep looking mad at him, hoping to ignore his obvious sex appeal outside of school. She had already made it clear that she did not like him and was not about to look fickle and back out now, though if she had seen him before, she would have been a lot nicer to him.

"Look, I have somewhere else to be." Shikamaru said, being the first to break the silence. "Just take the pizza's so that I can go."

He handed the two boxes to Temari who took them, watching him skeptically all the while. "What about the money?"

"It's on the house. I just got to go."

Shikamaru walked out the door, waving behind him, and leaving a confused Temari behind. "What the hell was that about?"

"Can't you tell" Ino squealed, appearing from around the corner. She knocked Sakura over in a rush to get to her.

Temari looked at her surprised. She hadn't even known that the two girls had been watching her. She looked at her blonde friend. "What are you talking about?"

"That guy has the hots for you. Why else would he buy you food." Ino said, nodding her head.

Temari looked at her like she was crazy, hoping to god that she wasn't blushing. "Get that shit out of here. He is not attracted to me. I'm sure he already has a girlfriend somewhere." She didn't know why, but saying that actually stung a little.

"Don't play dumb. It was so obvious…Or maybe," Ino looked as Temari skeptically, "maybe it's you that's attracted o him."

Temari would have choked if she had anything to choke on. "Y-You…you're kidding, right? Like I would be attracted to that arrogant asshole. Please! Get a clue!"

Ino shrugged. "Fine. That's good news for me, because he does look kind of sexy. I might have to give him the time of day." she smirked, imagining something in her head.

Temari was sure that whatever her friend was thinking, it was perverted in more ways than one and probably had to do something with the rest of Nara's clothes coming off. She really did not want to stick around while Ino daydreamed about him, especially since it was starting to annoy her for some reason.

She took the pizzas and walked into the next room, muttering, "Ino, you're such a slut."

Sakura came to stand next to said girl who was now smirking. "Why did you just do that?" she asked, eyeing the girl.

"Just had to prove something to myself first." She said so nonchalantly.

Sakura quirked a brow at her and folded her arms over her chest. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see."

Kiba looked over the crowd, searching for any sign of Naruto and Hinata from his place, standing next to Gaara at the head of the crowd. When everyone saw that it was Gaara who was walking past them, they had quickly made room for he and Kiba to get to the front of the group, where the best view of the race was.

He scanned the area twice, making sure that the pair was nowhere in sight. He was serious when he said that he did not want Hinata anywhere near the action. He knew what type of guys and girls hung out around her and they were mostly perverts or whores. He was satisfied when he spotted Naruto leading the girl away from the crowd and back towards Gaara's truck. (AN:/ I'm not sure if I can call a Hummer a truck or not, but that is what I mean)

"When is this race going to begin?" Gaara asked, looking at the time on his cell phone and getting impatient. He had not planned on leaving Temari at home this long.

"I'm sure that it will start soon. The new guy is just late, that's all." Kiba said. He looked to the driver who was already positioned at the starting line.

The person who had been chosen to race against the new guy-more like volunteered since no one else wanted to- was Sasuke Uchiha. He was famous for being the youngest racer in Konoha. He was still in high school, while all of the other racers were either in college or old enough to be.

Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto, the three top racers, were the ones who usually ran things in the slums. They chose who did and didn't race and set the tracks for each race themselves. Gaara and Naruto had recently been leaving the handling of everything to Kiba since they had finals coming up. Gaara generally didn't approve of minors racing, but Kiba had tested the boy and said that he had the skill, so Gaara agreed.

Sasuke looked around the crowd of people from his place at the starting line, sitting on his bike. He groaned and leaded onto the bars. How the hell could someone be late for their own race, their first race at that. Sure, he could have dealt with this nay other night, but not on a school night. He had practically begged his older brother (Sasuke's legal guardian) to let him race tonight.

Sasuke's older brother was Itachi Uchiha, also a racer and one of the main reasons Gaara had so easily greed to let him race. Sasuke was convinced that the only reason Itachi let him out was because he understood the feeling and sympathized with him, though now, he probably wouldn't take pity on him like this again.

'_I am going to kick this guy's ass when he gets here'_

Suddenly, the crowd erupted into s frenzy of cheers and clapping. Gaara, Kiba, and Sasuke looked to see what had gotten them so excited, all hoping for the same thing. Just then, a motorcycle pulled up next to Sasuke, the driver revving its engine.

The three stared in awe, Gaara not letting it show of course, at the bike that the other rider was on. The bike was white, but stretching from the front to the back where black tendrils (hence the name) wrapping and winding around themselves. They all had to admit, silently, that the bike was beyond amazing, though, there was no comment for the rider. He was wearing a white helmet with the same design, only the tendrils moved from his tented face cover (I don't know the proper name for the window part of the helmet) and wrapped around the back.

"It's about time you showed up. What, it took too long to wash all that white?" Sasuke commented. He put on his own helmet and got ready to race, revving his engine.

Tendril just chuckled, the sound being muffled some by his helmet.

A girl wearing a pair of skintight jeans and halter top stepped out to stand a few feet in away from both riders, a white rag in hand. She held it up and both boys revved their engines again.

"On your mark…Get set…GO!"

She dropped the rag and the two bikes went racing past her, going from zero to sixty in three seconds flat. They raced, neck in neck to the first turn. Sasuke made a sharp turn while Tendril drifted, giving Sasuke the lead. He looked back at the boy for a second and smirked.

For the next few seconds, there was a straight shot to the next turn, which gave Tendril a chance to pick up some more speed and close the distances between he and Sasuke.

Gaara and Kiba both looked impressed at the speed that the bike had. The driver had to have done some personal work to tweak the motor, they concluded.

Sasuke and Tendril were quickly approaching the next turn. Tendril moved up beside Sasuke and spared him a sideways glance. He started to move his bike over towards the boy, causing Sasuke to move away.

"What the hell is he doing? Doesn't he know that we don't attack each other in these races?" Kiba asked, starting to wonder if Sasuke was going to be okay.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the act.

Sasuke moved as far away as he could before the turn came up. To avoid crashing into Tendril, he was forced to reduce his speed and pull back, allowing the other driver to take the lead.

Sasuke cursed. There were only two more corners before one of them would cross the finish line first. (Kiba set the track up in a square) Sasuke tried to pick up speed to catch up with Tendril, determined to win. He pulled up right behind the biker and tried to pass him, but was cut off when Tendrils bike swerved to block his path. Every time Sasuke tried to go around him, he would swerve to block him, forcing Sasuke to pull back to avoid an accident.

'_Damn'_

Kiba whistled. "This guy is good." he commented. Sure, his tricks were underhanded at times, but he had to say, to guy could race.

Gaara just kept watching.

Naruto could hear the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' coming from the crowd in the distance. He sighed, not letting Hinata hear him, secretly wishing that he could see what was happening. Whatever it was, it was good. Though, he had to admit, he didn't mind hanging with Hinata.

"So, Naruto-kun, what's your favorite type of movie?"

'Huh?' Naruto refocused at the sound of the nickname that Hinata had given him. He looked down at the girl who was looking up at him expectantly.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"I can take care of myself if you would whether go watch the race." Hinata said.

Naruto waved his hands in front of him. He could already see Hinata starting to return to her shy and quiet self. It had taken him damn near twenty minutes to get her to open up and start talking to him.

"No, no, no. I'm having fun with you. I don't mind missing the race at all." He smiled to reassure the girl.

Hinata, after a second, looked back up at Naruto and smiled back. His breath caught at how beautiful the smile looked on her. "I said, what your favorite type of movie?" she asked the question again.

Kiba and Gaara were still watching the race that was nearing its end. So far, on the last turn, Sasuke had managed to fake out Tendril and move into first place right before the turn. Everyone had held their breaths for a second because it looked like the two bikes would crash. Now, Sasuke was in the lead, but Tendril was catching up quicker than they thought he would after Sasuke's little trick.

"So, who do you think will win?" Kiba asked. His bets were on anyone.

Gaara shrugged without answering. Thinking about it, he would naturally bet on Sasuke, but this new guy peaked his interest. There was really no telling who would come out on top of this one.

Sasuke looked beside him, where Tendril was now. "You should really just give up!" he yelled to the man over the roar of their engines.

Tendril just shook his head. He pointed towards Sasuke's bike and then pointed behind him. Sasuke scowled. Was this guy really telling him that he was going to cross the finish line after him and lose? Like he was going to let that happen!

It was the final part of the race. There was one more corner and a small stretch of road until the winner was announced.

Gaara watched as the two racers moved towards what could be considered as the final lap. This, could be anyone's race.

**Who will win? Who will lose? Who is the secret racer Tendril? And will Temari get to go to the Tokio Hotel concert? All this and more on 'My Happy Ending: Chapter Five'…LOL…Sorry I left you guys with a cliffy ending like that, but it's 5:24 in the morning and I haven't been to sleep all night. I got too into finishing this chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it…And don't worry, I don't plan on keeping you guys hanging for long. I will be updating a little quicker than usual.**

**And please remember to review. It will give me the inspiration to make each chapter better than the next and keep them coming. Don't worry about anything. Flames and helpful criticism are appreciated and will not trip my mood. So please, again, REVIEW!**

**Cya**


	5. The Plan

**I can't believe that I was able to get such a quick update out. See, I told you guys that reviews inspire me, so I should really dedicate this chapter to the first and fastest person to review it…**

**So****thank****you…Lupita! Yay! You were the first and this is for you…Also, if you don't mind sharing, this is also for 'andy has an idea' (yes, that's his name) who helped me out with the motorcycle lingo cause I am not that educated with the stuff.**

**So, on to chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: Shikamaru plays the bad boy role so well. I would love to own him even more now.**

Chapter Five.

The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and there was a cool breeze making its way through the city, keeping all of the people from being too hot, yet not cold at all. It was a perfect day, with nothing out of place. The kind of day that you would read about in a fairytale of see on one of those old TV shows where everything was always…perfect. There was no possible way that days could get better than this one.

"I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE!"

And just like that, the birds stopped singing, the wind stilled, and the sun was cast into a shadow by the ominous dark clouds that seemed to come from no where.

Ino and Sakura watched as their friend, Temari, made her way down the street and towards the high school, a more than angry expression on her face. They looked in between each other and shrugged, neither one knew what to say to break the girl's foul mood, the mood that she had had since leaving home this morning.

_When Gaara and Naruto had returned home last night, Temari, Ino and Sakura had already gone to Temari's room and gone to sleep. So everything bad happened this morning._

_Temari, Sakura and Ino were sitting in the kitchen, each one finishing off their own bowl of cereal and talking amongst themselves when Naruto came into the kitchen. He eyed each of them as he made his way over to__the refrigerator__and back to the island with a orange juice carton in hand._

"_Uh…Is there any reason you're looking at us like that?" Sakura asked, shoving another spoon of 'Cheerios' into her mouth._

"_I don't know. You three tell me." He remarked and took a seat across from the three of them, his arms folded on the counter._

"_We don't know. You tell us." Ino said._

_Naruto glared at her. "One of you, any of you, please explain to me, what was the agreement we had?"_

"_That you would get my brother to let me go to the concert on the weekend if we be good." Temari answered, shoving her own spoon of 'Golden Grahams' into her mouth._

"_Right. So tell me, what the fuck happened?"_

_The three girls looked between each other and then back at Naruto, neither one knowing what he was talking about._

"_Wanna give us a hint?" Ino said._

"_Sure. There is a big, fucking hole in the wall, by the door. Gaara saw it and he is pissed! Explain!"_

'_Oh shit.' Temari groaned and pushed her bowl to the side, letting her head fall flat on the counter. With all that had happened, she had completely forgotten about the hole in the wall. He didn't know how she was going to explain it in the first place, but at least if she had remembered she would have had a better excuse for it._

"_I take it you know what I'm talking about." Naruto said._

_Temari sat up and ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "Yeah. It was an accident. I got mad and opened the door too quickly. It slammed into the wall and left the hole."_

_Naruto scoffed. "Is that really what you are going to tell Gaara?" He stood up with the carton still in hand. "I hope for your sake, that's the truth." he said, waving as he was leaving the kitchen._

_Ino and Sakura looked at Temari. "I'm sure Gaara will understand." Sakura tried._

_Temari shook her head. "He won't."_

"_We'll see."_

_Temari and Sakura looked over at Ino, wondering what she meant by that._

_As if answering their question, Gaara walked into the kitchen, staring at each and every one of them before going over to the refrigerator._

'_What the hell is up with that fridge? Is it the you're-in-trouble-when-I-close-the-refrigerator-door-and-sit-down-fridge?' Ino wondered._

_And like she thought, Gaara came over and sat down in front of them, where Naruto had just been. The only difference in this scene was that Naruto had orange juice and Gaara had apple._

"_So, talk."_

_The three of the thought for a minute, Temari deciding to go ahead an answer. "I'm so sorry. The whole was an accident."_

"_How?" His voice was impassive._

"_I got mad when the pizza guy kept ringing the doorbell and opened it too hard. The door slammed against the back of the wall."_

'_Hmm' Gaara sat with his head resting on his hand with his elbow on the table. "So, that's it? And, that's the truth?" he asked._

_All three girls simultaneously nodded. Temari was actually beginning to think that she was going to come of easy on this. Besides, the door was an accident, she had told the truth, and above all, nothing else had gone wrong that night. She had been relatively good. Gaara didn't have anything against her._

_She watched his every move carefully. He sat, eyes closed, thinking, she figured. There was a long stretch of silence in which all the girls held their breath. Gaara sighed and finally stood up, walking out of the kitchen._

_Temari could feel the smile spreading across her cheeks. She had done. Gaara didn't get mad and she had gotten away with it. This was the happiest day ever. She loved her life._

"_Two weeks!" he yelled from around the corner, killing her mood._

"Look at the fun side." Ino said, trying to reassure her friend.

"And what the hell would that be?" Temari asked.

"We get the enjoyment of sneaking you out of the house and to the concert. We get to pull one over on Gaara."

"How is that going to make me happy?"

"It'll make me happy. I don't know about you." Temari glared at the girl who she wished she could strangle.

Sakura put a hand on Temari's shoulder. "You shouldn't worry with Gaara right now. You've got other things to attend to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you."

"What?" Temari looked up to see what Sakura was talking about. They were almost to the school. The building wasn't much further down the street from them. Waiting out by the gates, leaning against the wall, was Shikamaru. He had his head resting back against the cement like he was watching the sky or something.

"Great." Temari groaned. "Just what I need in the morning, a jackass to make my day better. Why is he even here so early?"

"Oh, I called him." Ino said with a smile, like it was no big deal, even after Sakura and Temari threw her a glare.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Sakura asked.

Ino just shrugged, nonchalantly. "Felt like it." Was her simple reply.

Shikamaru heard voices coming his way from his spot against the wall. He cracked one eye open to see Temari and her friends, Sakura and Ino, he thinks, coming his way. He took one his hands out his pocket and waved once the girls got closer to him.

"Hey. Took you long enough." He said.

Ino jumped to the front before Temari could reply. She smiled at him. "We ran into some trouble leaving the house. Nothing big though."

Shikamaru nodded and looked around her to Temari. "What's your problem?" He noticed her sour expression.

Temari growled and balled her fist. "You are my problem! You have been my problem ever since you moved to this damn town. I actually think that you became my problem the day your mother pushed you out of her!" She was breathing hard.

Shikamaru just smirked and moved a stray strand of hair out her face, still leaning against the wall. "Well, that sounds like a personal problem, now doesn't it?"

"ASSHOLE!"

The three of them watched as Temari stormed off towards the building, her guide duties completely forgotten. Shikamaru looked after her.

"Great, so I guess I'm showing myself around today, huh?"

Ino looked over at Shikamaru and smiled. "Don't even worry about it. Me and Sakura can show you around."

Sakura looked over at the girl like she was crazy.

"Besides," she continued, looping Shikamaru and Sakura's arms through her own and dragging them off towards the building, "you might be able to help us out with a little problem."

'Huh'? Shikamaru looked down at the girl and then threw a glance to Sakura who shrugged. The whole time, Ino had a big grin on her face.

"So, what do the two of you say we do about the new guy?"

Gaara turned around in his chair to face the other men, Naruto and Kiba, that were seated in front of the large mahogany desk. They were all sitting and drinking tea in his home office, discussing the actions that they were going to take with the new guy 'Tendril'.

"What more can we do? The guy proved himself, so we let him race." Kiba said with the wave of his hand.

"Guess I don't have a comment on the matter since I didn't see him race, huh?" Naruto said more than asked, taking another drink of his tea.

"Oh yeah, guess we should fill you in on what happened." Kiba said.

_It was the final stretch of the race, and the finish line was almost in sight. After turning the last corner, Sasuke had managed to gain enough speed to take the lead once again over Tendril. The Uchiha was so sure that he was about to win._

'_This looser will never catch up with me.' Sasuke thought. He looked back over his shoulder to see how far ahead of his opponent he was._

'_What the' When he looked back, Tendril wasn't there. "Where did he go?"_

"_In front of you idiot!"_

'_Huh' Sakura turned back around just in time to see Tendril pass him from the other side and cross the finish line before him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like he…came from no where._

"Wow, so the gut just passed him at the end? Sasuke must have been pissed." Naruto commented. He had heard that this guy was good, but didn't expect this.

The thing was, Kiba, Gaara and Naruto weren't planning on allowing any new people to race for a while. They needed to focus on school for a minute and didn't have the time to keep track of any newbie's. That's why they had put him up against Sasuke, under the pretense that he would lose. Honestly, no one expected him to win. Hell, no one expected him to be that good.

"So, is it unanimous, do we let him join?" Gaara asked, eyeing his two companions from behind his desk.

Kiba and Naruto looked between each other. "I guess we should, but…I'm not going to have the time to keep tabs on him." Kiba said. "I've got Hinata to look after now and you two have school."

"Why don't you just bring Hinata over after school? She can hang with Temari while you handle things." Naruto suggested.

Kiba considered this. This was the only place that he would trust to leave his cousin at anyway. He knew for a fact that she would be safe here. He looked over at Gaara. "You don't mind do you?"

Gaara thought for a second. To him, Hinata seemed like a nice enough girl that didn't cause any trouble. He had no qualms with her hanging around Temari. Hopefully, she would rub off on his little sister.

"I see nothing wrong with this. Bring her over today after school."

Temari was sitting at her favorite lunch table under the tree, the only spot that allowed some shade, when Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru came to join her. Sakura took a seat next to Temari and Ino and Shikamaru occupied the other side of the table. They all eyed her, neither one speaking.

"Uh...Can I help you people with something, or is whatever's on my face really that interesting?" she asked.

Ino sighed and slammed her hands down on the table. "Temari, we're breaking you out and we have the perfect plan to do it."

"What are you talking about?" Temari asked. She was holding her can of coke so that the blonde didn't knock it over.

"She means, for that concert this weekend." Shikamaru answered. His head was resting in the palm of his hand with his elbow in the table and his eyes closed. He looked totally bored.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about all of this?" Temari asked him.

Sakura answered. "We recruited him to help us get you out. In fact, he's our main string. Without him, this plan wouldn't be possible."

"Mainly, because he came up with it." Ino finished.

Temari cocked her eyebrow and looked at the boy in question. "You're kidding, right? Why would you help me?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do that night." He failed to tell her the real reason he was helping her though, throwing a silent glare to Ino and Sakura.

Honestly, Shikamaru didn't want any part in this plan. It was way too troublesome for him. He had been tricked into agreeing to this…more like forced, though.

_Shikamaru was just coming out of his third hour class and getting ready to head to lunch where he was supposed to be meeting Choiji. He was walking past the girl's bathroom when two figures suddenly appeared from nowhere and pulled him in, covering his mouth._

"_Be quiet and don't scream." One of the figures had urged him._

_Wait a minute…He recognized that voice._

"_Ino/" Shikamaru mumbled into the girls palm. Ino removed her hand and smiled at him._

"_You remember me. That's good."_

_Sakura went ahead and let him go. Shikamaru turned around, seeing her too._

"_What the hell is this?" he asked, looking around. If there was one place he did not want to be right now, it was a girl's bathroom. What is someone walked in and saw him? "Look, can we agree on something right now and not make a habit of this?"_

"_Agreed." Ino said. "But we need a favor for you."_

"_Shoot."_

"_Help us break out Temari on the weekend."_

_Shikamaru looked at her like she was stupid. Hell, as far as he was concerned, she was. "Bullshit! Why would I do that?"_

"_Because," Ino pointed behind him._

_Shikamaru turned around to be blinded by a flash. When his vision finally cleared, he noticed the digital camera and phone that Sakura was holding and smiling._

"_If you don't help, the entire school sees these pictures of you in the girl's bathroom." Ino finished and folded her arms._

_Shikamaru sighed. "What do I have to do?"_

Just thinking about what had happened was pissing Shikamaru off. He would have to think of a way to get out of this before the weekend came. Perhaps, if he was able to steal that camera and phone from Sakura…

"Ok, I'll bite.' Temari said, eyeing her friends skeptically. Sure, she didn't think that their plan was going to be work, but she didn't really see any harm in hearing them out. "So, what's up?"

Ino and Sakura smiled. "Shikamaru, you explain." Sakura said.

Shikamaru sighed and began explaining the plan to them. Temari nodded, thinking that, from what she was hearing, they could possibly pull this off.

As Shikamaru had said, the concert was on Saturday. Meaning that they would have to start setting up on Friday. Temari was to go home and be EXTREMELY well behaved around Gaara. He would notice the change in her attitude and instantly think that she was up to something. Sure, he would test her, but she was not to get angry at all.

Then, Ino and Sakura were supposed to come over, complaining that they had nothing to do all weekend. She would turn them away, making sure that Gaara saw all of this. He would do either two things. One, he would see how responsible she was being and willing let her go to the concert, ending the plan before he could get involved. Two, he would see how responsible she was being and not be as suspicious of her actions anymore, making the remainder of the plan run more smoothly.

After that, Temari would go to her room, saying that she was going to bed early. Most likely, Gaara will come up stairs to check on her all that night, meaning that she needed to stay awake long enough to record the times of each of his visits, but she did need to appear sleeping. The next morning, she would wake up early and follow the same process with one minor change.

Somewhere during the day, Gaara would have to 'overhear' Temari talking on the phone, telling her friends that she wasn't going to do anything bad this weekend in hopes that Gaara would let up on her punishment. Hearing this, Gaara would think that he figured out what she was up to and not press any more on the subject. Meaning, that he would be less likely to check on her that night to see if she was really in her room.

And a major plus to that plan, Gaara and Naruto went to The Slums on Saturday's. They would be out of the house and all she had to do was convince them to leave her at home.

Temari thought this over for a moment. She had to admit, this plan seemed pretty tight. Besides a few minor details, she couldn't really see it failing as much as she thought she would in the beginning.

"I can tell, you love it. Isn't Shika-kun the smartest?" Ino cheered.

Temari nodded. "Ok, I'll give you this one. The plan is pretty…Shika-kun!" She looked at her friend.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, he is our friend now. He's going to be hanging out with us a lot more."

Shikamaru looked over at her. When the hell did he agree to this? This wasn't part of the deal. "I'm only helping you for now. After this, we are not friends. Acquaintances, maybe."

Sakura shrugged. "Don't worry Shika-kun. You'll want to hang out with us. I bet it." She said and winked his way.

Shikamaru groaned, wishing he had just went and let them print those pictures. It would have all blown over eventually. "What a drag."

Hinata was sitting on the couch in Gaara's living room with Naruto and Gaara sitting across form her on the other couch. A glass coffee table that was currently supporting a tray of assorted cakes and cupcakes and a pot of fresh tea.

Naruto smiled. Kiba wasn't kidding when he said that his cousin was the shy type. The poor girl was blushing so hard, it looked like she was going to faint any second.

"You can calm down around us, Hinata." Naruto said. "Why don't you drink some tea."

Hinata looked up at him quickly and then looked away. "T-Thank you…I would love to."

Naruto went ahead and poured some into her cup. She hesitantly took it, taking a sip of her drink.

"Thank you Naruto-kun.'

"No problem." Naruto smiled back at her.

Gaara arched a brow at his friend. "Naruto-kun? Does Kiba know that she calls you that?"

Naruto coughed and looked away. "No…"

Gaara smirked. "Interesting. I should tell him this later on. He might find it interesting too. Don't you think so?"

Hell no he didn't think so. Naruto could only guess how Kiba would take the news of the little add-on Hinata had tacked to his name. It would end with him in a grave and Hinata probably in a all female boarding school, wearing a chastity belt.

"Well, this visit has been fun, but maybe it's time for Hinata to go home. I'm sure she has homework to do or something." Naruto said, standing up and guiding the girl towards the door. "I'll tell Kiba to bring her over again." He waved to Gaara.

"Why don't she just stay the weekend? Would you kike that Hinata?" Gaara asked the girl.

Her cheeks flamed at the suggestion. "I would hate to impose."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, Temari has no plans for the weekend anyway.' Gaara said.

Hinata smiled. "I would love to."

**I hope you are all enjoying my fic so far. I am. Please keep reading and you know how I feel about reviews so leave me a lot of them.**

**Cya**


	6. Let's Get Started

**Ok, I'm finally to my 6th****chapter. This is officially the longest fic that I have written so far and I am super proud of it. **

**And I need more reviews! I feed off of them for my inspiration and I'm getting really hungry, meaning writers block is setting in. Help me and review! Please!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I just own this fic.**

Chapter Six

~~~Saturday~~~

"OK, today is the day!"

Temari sat up in her bed, a determined look on her face. Today was the day that she would go to the Tokio Hotel concert with her friends, perfectly execute and escape plan (by working through minor, unforeseen problems), and pull one over her brother's eyes by getting away with it all.

Temari stood up and stretched. '_First things first'_she thought and headed over to her computer to log on to her MySpace, hoping that all of her friends were up as planned.

Temari smiled seeing that Sakura, Ino, and even Shikamaru were up.

Sakura: You guys ready to pull this off?

Ino: Of course, we've been waiting forever for this night. Nothing can go wrong.

Temari: What about the Hinata girl? She's staying here tonight.

Shikamaru: Great. Why didn't anyone tell me that we had an extra person in this?

Ino: Cause Shika-kun…She was an unforeseen event. An unknown, unknown. ^-^

Shikamaru: So are we adding her in this plan too?

Sakura: That's up to Temari. What's her personality like? You think she'll go for it?

Temari: She's quiet and shy. Not exactly the rebel type. I think the thought of even breaking a rule would make her pass out.

Ino: Not true. There's a bad girl in every girl. We just- and I mean you- have to wake hers up.

Sakura: You only have today to do it. So work fast.

Shikamaru: So now this has turned into operation 'Corrupt Hinata'? -_-

Temari: Don't make it sound so bad. It's for the better. Besides, don't worry about us lazy ass. Just make sure that you're ready or tonight.

Shikamaru: As you wish princess. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to enjoy what little part of the day I can before I have to deal with you three…or four. Cya!

Shikamaru and Temari signed off, leaving only Sakura and Ino to talk.

Sakura: Do you think the Hinata girl will get in the way of our plan?

Ino: Don't trip. We can handle her.

Sakura: LOL! Temari and Shikamaru are so going to hate us for this.

Ino: Nah! They'll thank us later.

Temari stood up from her computer desk, shutting off the monitor. She had a lot to do today to make sure that everything went just right for tonight and she needed to get started on them. First, she needed to make sure that Gaara didn't suspect anything about tonight and make sure that he overheard the phone conversation between her and Ino.

Walking down stairs, she yawned, entering the kitchen where Naruto and Gaara were already up and eating. They watched her come in, looking between each other.

"Uh…Isn't it kind of early for you?" Naruto asked. He had been staying here for a few months now and this was the first time that he saw Temari before noon on a weekend.

Temari shrugged and took a seat across from the two of them, fixing herself a bowl of cereal. "I went to bed early. Why not get up the same?"

"About that," Naruto continued, "What made you go to bed early in the first place?" he asked.

Temari inwardly smirked. This was all starting off too easy. She just knew that Gaara was paying attention, and probably eating up, every answer she gave. "I wanted to start the day early. I've got a lot to do."

Gaara regarded her. "Like what?" he asked, not letting the full extent of his curiosity show.

"Well, I have a lot of test to study for, then I need to catch up on the reading for my English class, and I should get starting on cleaning my room. I'm thinking of redecorating." she answered so nonchalantly.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had she- Temari- really said that she intended to spend the day working, reading, and cleaning? Did someone turn on the air conditioner or was that just the feeling of hell freezing over. He glanced up at the ceiling, looking for any sign of lightning coming to struck the girl so that he could move out of the way.

"Are you feeling ok?" Gaara asked. He could feel it. He didn't know what, but something was up.

Temari nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you two feeling ok?"

Naruto shook his head, still occasionally looking at the ceiling above the girl. "I'm not so sure."

Gaara was about to say something else when the cordless phone, that was sitting on the counter beside him, started to ring. He looked at the name on the screen before answering it. Ino Yamanaka.

"Hello Ino." Gaara said into the phone.

"Yo, Gaara!" Ino's voice rang from the other end so loud that Naruto and Temari could hear it too. "What up Red?"

Gaara arched a brow. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Red, for your hair. I was going to call you mouth because you talk so much, but then I figured that other people wouldn't get it. You only talk a lot when I'm around, which I totally don't understand…" Ino gasped. "Oh my goodness! I get it now!"

"Get what?"

"You like me Gaara. That's why you talk so much around me…Wow! This is so sudden. I like you too, but I'm not sure that Temari would really approve of us, unless…We could be secret lovers! This is going to be so cool!"

Gaara looked over at his sister. "Has your friends started taking drugs?"

"As much as I would love to talk to you baby, I need to speak to Temari now. So, I'll call you later. Alright, honey?"

Gaara just handed the phone over to his sister, shaking his head. Maybe he should have thought better against letting his sister associate with that Ino girl. She was obviously on something.

Temari took the phone and went into the other room, laughing the whole time. Gaara watched her go and arched a brow. He looked over at Naruto who just shrugged and continued eating his breakfast. He looked back towards the kitchen entrance. He could hear Temari talking on the phone from the other room. He listened.

"Remember to make sure he can hear you." Ino reminded Temari.

"Ok."

"Just say everything I say, Ok?" Ino said.

Temari agreed. If this worked, then that meant that Gaara was out of the way, mostly. She waited for Ino to start talking so that she could copy what she was saying, loud enough for Gaara to hear.

"I'd love to hang out with you guys, but I can't…I already told you, I'm grounded and I kind of want to try and be good so that Gaara will let me off the hook."

'_So that's what's up.' he thought from the kitchen._

"Plus, I have a lot of studying to do…I know I don't study that much, but I really think I should…I know, right…Look, I'll see you guys at school on Monday…Yeah…Bye."

Temari hung up the phone and headed back up the stairs to her room, a smile on her face. Perfect.

Gaara, still in the kitchen looked over at Naruto. "So, that's what this is all about? Her getting off punishment?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe. You should cut her some slack."

Gaara thought for a moment. "Probably. I'll see what happens when Hinata comes over tonight."

"Are you really going to help these girls break their friend out of her house tonight?" Choiji asked for the tenth time that morning.

He was sitting behind the counter of his family's pizzeria and watching his best friend, Shikamaru, with slight amusement. When he had first told him about how he would be spending his weekend, Choiji almost choked on the chips he had been eating from laughing so hard.

Shikamaru was sitting at one of the empty tables. Business was always slow before noon. He groaned, resting his head on the table.

"I told you, It's not by choice. They're blackmailing me."

Choiji laughed. "But you haven't told me what they're blackmailing you with."

"If I told you that, then it wouldn't be blackmail.

"Whatever it is, I hope it's worth it."

"I'm wondering now." Shikamaru said. "Not only do we have to go through all of this troublesome work to get Temari out, but now there's some new girl that we have to deal with."

"Guess it's true what you say, Shikamaru." Choiji said. "Women are troublesome."

RING. RING. RING.

"Hello." Sakura said, answering the phone in her house. She hadn't bothered to look at the screen and see who it was.

"Yo." Said a deep voice from the other end.

Sakura paused, trying to decipher who it was. "…Sasuke…"

"Hey. Long time no see."

"Uh…What can I do for you.?"

Sakura has had a crush on Sasuke since like elementary school. She had tried her best to get his attention every year, but he would just ignore her and call her annoying. In fact, when she did get bold enough to give him her phone number, he had just balled up the paper and threw it in his locker, not even looking at her. She didn't expect him to still have it.

"I'm looking for someone to hang with tonight. You wanna go out.? I got tickets to the Tokio Hotel concert."

Sakura considered this. She did already have a commitment to Ino and Temari. Then again, what were the odds that Sasuke would ever call and ask her out again? Ino and Temari were her friends, so they would understand, right?

"I would love to Sasuke."

"Cool. Pick you up later."

Sakura hung up the phone. She did a twirl and stopped to lean against the wall. Today was definitely the happiest day of her life. Though, now she had to deal with Ino and Temari.

Great.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and, I am totally going to stop stringing you guys along like this. I promise, that the next chapter will be about how they pull off the whole escape routine and get to the concert, cause I know the suspense is killing.**

**Please remember to review!**

**Cya**


End file.
